Kenji Inazuma (Fanon Canon)
Kenji Inazuma (賢治イナズマ, Inazuma Kenji) is a former shinobi of Konohagakure and the current Fifth Raikage (五代目雷影, Godaime Raikage; Literally meaning "Fifth Lightning Shadow) of the newly established New Kumo. Background Kenji was born under abnormal circumstances: his father, a prominent member of the Uchiha Clan and his mother, the next in line for the position for head of the Inazuma Clan, both from opposing vilages. His father, Senbi Uchiha was a prisoner of war being held in Kumogakure so that the Sharingan could be studied, were he met Tsubaki Inazuma and after a few short months the two fell in love, eventually leading to Kenji's birth. Immediately after he was born his parents were forced to flee the village, and after being labeled missing-nin they found refuge in a small village not far from where Uzushiogakure once resided. The three of them lived together in the village, undisturbed for about three years. Personality Kenji is laid back, calm, sarcastic and witty in nature, rarely showing signs of fear or shock and remaing extremely calm in a pressurised situation even when the people around him begin to panic. He takes great enjoyment in teasing people, seemingly iregardless of whether their enemy ninja or not as shown by his first encounter with Shirou Yuki, where he persisted to make fun of his short stature and white hair. He has also displayed something of a perverse nature, being an avid reader of the Icha Icha series and freely admitting to the fact that he would very much like to see Natsumi Midori without any clothes on. He seems to dislike unnecessary violence and as such tends to leave his victims in an unconscious state if plausible, he however has no qualms with killing even if he doesn't think it is completely justified. His views on the world show he believes that through mutual understanding peace can eventually be realized, he does however see the world for what it is and is fully aware of the fact that this is something of an unlikely and hopeful dream, nevertheless he looks for peaceful solutions. He seems to dislike unnecessary violence and as such tends to leave his victims in an unconscious state if plausible, he however seemingly has no qualms with killing even if he doesn't think it is justified as long as the victim is not completely innocent. He has shown to be very loyal to his village and shows great pride in it's success. He understands the importance of the greater good but puts friendship and the bonds he has made before a mission, having similar views on the concept of friendship to Kakashi Hatake. He doesn't appear to have very much respect for authority, only for those who have earned it in his eyes believing firmly that respect is earned and not given. Appearance Despite being an extremely dangerous ninja Kenji's appearance is not at all threatening, he appears to be very unassuming and lazy often leading his opponents to underestimate him. Kenji is a tall young man with a lean but muscular build, slightly tan skin tone, short spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. As an Anbu member, Kenji wore the basic outfit given to Anbu members with a mask. After he was promoted to Captain rank he began wearing a baggier short sleeved shirt with a slightly turned up collar and a mask fashioned to look like a panther's face. Additionaly Kenji didn't wear his forehead protector whilst serving in Anbu. At the start of part 1, after he was appointed a Jōnin-level position, he began wearing a baggy deep red short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and a v-cut neck, baggy black ankle-length shinobi pants with a silver sash tied round his waist (with his katana often held in place behind him), fingerless black gloves and slightly personalized open-toe silver studded black boots which are sligthly more slim than the standard version. After he becomes Raikage he adorns a long black coat. with a high collar and gold trimming leaving it open to expose his often bare chest, standard blue trousers. Abilities Kenji is hailed as an exceptionally powerful ninja, a prodigy by every sense of the word often being compared to Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake who are both regarded as immensely skilled ninja by the ninja world as a whole.